The Crow Maria's revenge on the immortal
by adam187
Summary: MAria is brought back to life from a horrible blood ritual that was taken place. now hse vows to hunt the coven down but she has a suprise, killing them wont be easy.


The Crow – Maria's Revenge

_People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes... only sometimes the crow brings that soul back to set the wrong things right._

This is my first fan fiction of the crow so bear with me.

Chapter 1, will do more later

She slowly climbed out of the gravel that she was buried in. Her fingers where bloody and broken from digging herself out of the deep grave. Her pale ashen face emerged from out of the soil, a numb and confused expression across her face. She tried to draw a breath...attempting to fill her lungs with fresh and life-giving air...but failed. She knew from this moment she was dead. Her face began to fill with panic as she was trying to get another breath... she screamed "Adam!" Her voice echoed through the graveyard. No one answered... no one ever would. She try's hard to remember what had happened... she knew it was bad, but she didn't know what. She kneels down in the soft wet grass, her hands rest lightly on her cold face as she tries to remember what had happened. The wind whistles the branches on the tree that is near, she gradually looks up and notice's a black raven bird sat on a branch. Her eyes gaze into the birds eyes, somehow she feels peace and then it hits her... Her memories come rushing back.

It was a lonely summer's day when it all began. Maria and Adam where just initiated into a Witchcraft coven that day. The coven of witches would get together every other night to learn spells from each other and worship the deities. But what turned out to be a great Witchcraft coven for them slowly turned into terror.

It was a Thursday night and it was a special night for them as the moon was blood red, a night witches hold sacred.

"I would just like to say welcome to the group, Adam and Maria." says the Coven leader.

"Thank you were happy to be here." pleasantly smiles Adam.

Adam kisses Maria softly on the lips.

Maria smiles at Adam. "Were going to learn something exciting for a change, instead of the crap we learn from Jen."

Adam nods. Adam and Maria approach the chalked sacred circle of eight and sit in the position they were told to.

The coven leader grins "Now you were told that this night is special right?"

Maria quickly nods "Because this night is a very sacred night for all witches."

The coven leader shakes his head lightly "Nope because this is the night that eight of us become immortal."

Maria and Adam are confused. "What do you mean?" says Adam.

The coven leader stands up. "Eight of us tonight will become immortal, as we do the blood ritual of life. We all share our blood and anoint it on our faces."

Maria whispers in Adam's ear, "I don't want to be apart of this, there scaring me."

Adam nod's calmly. "Excuse me, but me and Maria don't want to take part in this ritual. We only wanted to learn some spells."

The rest of the coven, laugh. "We can't let you go, you need to be apart of this... you know that don't you?" says the coven leader with a serious look on his face.

Maria feels nervous. "Adam they're scaring me."

Adam stands up "If you don't mind were going to take off."

Maria gets up with Adam. The coven leader approaches Adam slowly and punches him in his cheek with his fist. Adam falls to the ground. Maria screams loudly in panic.

The Coven leader face boils with anger "Sit down, or die even quicker."

Adam slowly gets up, the coven leader reaches into his pocket where a 9mm gun is concealed and with his right hand he aims it at Adam and fires five bullets into his chest. Adam falls to the ground, lifeless. Maria runs over to Adam and screams loudly in horror. "What have you done?"

The rest of the coven advance towards Maria, she tries to make a run for it but is tripped up by a coven member and is knocked to the floor. "Tie the bitch up" says the coven leader. The coven member nods and goes into the bag on the floor to get some rope. Two coven members pin Maria down against her will, while the other member gets the rope. Maria eyes are filled with fear and shock. Just witnessing her boyfriend being shot to death, who she deeply loves brings a hurtful sadness to her eyes. "Please don't hurt me...

I'll do anything please!"

A coven member laughs. "Shut up bitch."

"Help me get these ropes on her." Another member says, while holding a rope.

They finally manage to tie her up to the tree that is near the sacred circle. Her mouth gagged with cloth, she can only cry while they cut her boyfriend corpse in the middle of the circle, where they anoint there selves in his blood. Tears drop down her eyes, her face in fear, she tries to scream but to no avail.

The coven members are chanting. "The blood shall anoint the mortal child's of darkness and we shall be burdened with the gift of immortality."

Then the coven leader heads towards Maria, who is petrified and traumatized. "Right you hoe, you get to die."

Maria tries to scream her hardest but is punched in the face by the coven leader. He then raises his knife what is in his hand and chants. "May the goddess of immortality hear my call, take this sacrifice!"

Mara tries to break free from the ropes, but they are too tight for her to wiggle through. The coven leader smiles evilly at her "This is going to hurt!"

The coven leader thrust the knife he has in his hand, directly into Maria's heart. Her eyes filled with torment and pain. She knows that this is the end. She takes one last breath of life and collapses to the floor.


End file.
